Aerrow and Piper in The Dark Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow battle Cyclonis only for Cyclonis to do dark crystal magic on a cloning crystal and made an evil clone of Piper and only Aerrow and Piper can stop her! AerrowxPiper at the end.


Aerrow and Piper in the Dark Piper

Note: No Negative Reviews please.

Set 3 days after my last one.

Aerrow and Piper were patrolling around the Far Side of Atmos looking for Cyclonis who now had a cloning crystal and was using dark crystal magic with it.

"Careful this could be a trap." warned Piper.

"Ya think?" smiled Aerrow and Piper smiled back.

Soon they found Cyclonis.

"Ah just the girl I was looking for!" sniggered Cyclonis and she blasted Piper with dark crystal magic that somehow made a dark Piper clone in red and purple! "Now to destroy the Storm Hawks once and for all!"

Then the Piper Clone grabbed Piper and threw her into a gorge!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he jumped after her!

"I knew he would go after her!" sniggered Cyclonis. "Now Piper destroy every Storm Hawk on the Far Side!"

"Yes Master." said Piper's evil clone!

Soon she attacked 3 different parts of the Far Side looking for the Storm Hawks!

"I knew we should have listened to the propechy." said Fi's Father.

"Dad quiet for a second I'm trying to think!" said Fi then she saw something different about the Piper Clone. "Her eyes are red instead of orange someone has been using dark crystal magic!"

Meanwhile still falling in the gorge Aerrow finally caught up with Piper and grabbed her!

"Aerrow you saved me!" smiled Piper.

"I couldn't let you die without me Pi now to stop Cyclonis and your evil double!" replied Aerrow sharply.

So they flew up and got ready to use the Binding!

"NOW TO BEAT EVIL CLONE STORM HAWKS STYLE!" smiled Aerrow.

"Weird but I like it." said Piper stroking Aerrow's cheek before they flew off to Fi where was an angry mob threw tomatos or whatever they have on the Far Side when Fi showed up.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" she cried. "This Piper is good that person that spoke like her, looked like her had two difference change of coloured clothes and most important of all her eyes were red!"

"That means nothing daughter!"

"QUIET DAD!" ordered Fi. "Piper is not to blame Cyclonis is the one we should unite and fight!"

"Not going to happen!" said Fi's Dad aiming a crystal blaster at Aerrow and Piper.

"We didn't want to do this but so be it!" said Aerrow.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Piper and they blasted him.

"Dad Cyclonis used dark crystal magic I admit whatever Aerrow and Piper have is dark but they are using it properly." said Fi. "Go Aerrow and Piper stop this Dark Piper!"

"Since she is my evil clone that works well for a name." replied Piper.

Then she and Aerrow flew off to find the Dark Piper attacking the Condor!

"Hey Evil Piper get off our ship!" called Aerrow as he got out his energy blades then Piper held him by the shoulder!

"Aerrow I'll fight to end this madness on me!" she told her love.

"Pi what the heck will you do?" asked Aerrow.

"Watch and you'll see." replied Piper and the two Pipers duelled with the Binding!

"YOU ARE WEAK GOODY PIPER THE BINDING WILL CONTROL AND DESTROY YOU!" yelled the Dark Piper.

"NO CYCLONIS IS WRONG EVIL WILL DESTROY BOTH HER AND YOU!" yelled Piper. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

And she blasted the Dark Piper with the Binding then grabbed a Lunar Crystal destroying the clone but left a dark crystal!

"I'll do the honours!" said Aerrow and he used his blades to destroy the dark crystal! "I hate to think what other dark crystal magic plans Cyclonis has her Cyclonian mind!"

Then Piper hugged him!

"Don't worry Aerrow." she said. "Whatever it is you and me will face it together no matter what."

"Thanks." said Aerrow.

"For what?" asked Piper.

"For showing me a way to stop Cyclonis which we will plan in 9 hours." said Aerrow.

And the two kissed before returning to Aerrow's room on the Condor.

"There's a lot of evil on the Far Side but we'll face it together." said Piper.

"You think we can beat it all Piper?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah." nodded Piper then they kissed again which got deeper but not to deep. "We'll save doing that sort of stuff until we've stopped Cyclonis."

"Deal." smiled Aerrow.

Three hours later...

"Aerrow yeah you remember you said if we go down we go down together what exactly do you have in mind about that eventfully happening?" asked Piper.

"To be honest Pi I rather us die together at a very old age after Cyclonis is defeated." replied Aerrow and he hugged Piper. "Oh and Pi I'd do anything to help you stop that mad Cyclonis as long as we live."

"Me too." smiled Piper and they kissed as they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
